Been A Long Time Since A Reset
by Sundiel260
Summary: Years have gone by since the barrier had been broken, monsters and humans now mingle with each other in peace. But not everything can stay peaceful. Over the last few months, reports of missing children of both monsters and humans has started to grow. And what's worse, one of their closest friends has gone missing as well. Rating may change later on.


Chapter 1

Six Months

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

There was always something new to wake up to, even if it was just a few moments of sleep, in odd or unrecognizable places. Something strange and different could make someone wary and unsettled if not greatly confused. It was the same for him. Right now, his eyes were wide open, a dot of white in each eye glowed dimly in the dark, signaling that he was awake. Six minutes, he concluded. He had been awake for six minutes now. Slowly he breathed in deeply, letting out in the same manner, albeit shaky and uneasy. Six minutes, was it? Then why did it feel like an eternity? Was he just waiting for something to happen?

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

The sound echoed throughout house, doing nothing to ease him back into sleep. It did nothing to settle the growing sickness in the pit of his nonexistent stomach. Six minutes, heh. That was almost ironic since it had been six _months_ now. Six months since the barrier had been broken. Six months since the monsters from the underground finally got to see the sun for the first time. Six months since the humans first saw them, and almost attacked out of fear.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

Six months since Frisk had become their ambassador.

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

Six months since there had been any _resets_.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

The sickly pit grew. His mind was racing. Six months, no resets, six months, still here, six months, waking up expecting the kid to reset, six months, can't relax, six months, no one's dust, six months, humans and monsters are slowly starting to getting along, six months, still here when he wakes up, six months, Papyrus still has his head attached to his neck, six months, Undyne isn't a melted puddle, six months, the amalgamates were with their families, six months, Alphys was still around, six months, Mettaton's popularity with the humans continues to grow, six months, Asgore was still resigned as king and still tending to his garden, six months, Toriel was still here making puns with him and head dean of her school.

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

Six months, the kid still showed no sign of resting anything anytime soon. A quiet tired sigh left his mouth. It's been six months already, yet Frisk still hadn't reset and sent them back. They were still here on the surface. But no matter how long it had been since the last reset, he was still on edge. Yeah, life was going great at the moment and things were going really smoothly for both monsters and humans and he still had his brother here with him, but that wouldn't give him a good reason to put his guard down. No, with the knowing fact that the kid would get, well, bored one day and reset everything back to square one, that was always edgy for him. But it had been six months already, which was longer than the last time he could remember being free from the underground before the kid decided to reset.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

But now, _six months_ , and still no waking up in his old room back in Snowdin, finding out the kid had reset everything again, dreading if they were going to kill or spare everyone this time. Hoping to god above that his brother would be spared in this timeline. Speaking of brother's… The soft snoring on his right put some ease to his worry, clutching the long arm the wrapped around his chest. For a moment, his worry washed away, forgetting the noise outside and instead focused on his brother's sleeping form next to him. Man, he was lucky at the moment that Pap was right next to him. He needed his brother's calm state to relax his worries, reminding him that everything was alright now.

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

For now. He shifted slightly, resting the side his head against Papyrus' chest, letting his eyes close just for a moment and opening them up again as his brother pulled him closer, letting out a small sigh of contempt before settling back in his sleep. His grin widened slightly before faltering, turning his gaze upwards to the ceiling of the living room.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

For a moment, he laid still, listening to the sound that sounded like small pounding feet running in a jumbled unified mess, hitting against the house in an unplanned order. A small part of him was aware of the soft sounds of air being drawn in and out, slow and steady in pace, lying next to him. He was also vaguely aware of the feeling of movement pressed against his other side, moving in rhythm with the sound of someone breathing that wasn't his own and the pressure on top of his arm.

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

However, more of his focus was turned to the sound that emanated from the outside. It was similar to the sound of sleet hitting against wood, but sounded more of a patter than a thunk that he was used to hearing for years. It was not comforting in the slightest.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit_

With a heavy sigh, he tried to think of anything that could distract him from the noise outside. There wasn't really much to think about as the last few days had been slow, even at his pace. He let himself wander in his mind, thinking back to the first, and many times, that monsters were freed from the underground and how the humans handled it. News about the barrier braking spread fast in the underground, but news of monsters suddenly appearing on the surface spread even faster. It wasn't long before the whole world knew of the existence. There was a lot of skepticism on both sides, some reluctant to interact with each other and others were willing to meet and greet.

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

A slim part of him eased a bit, remembering how a few humans were surprised and amassed to see them. Even a few children were brave enough to walk up to them and check them out with awe on their faces. Heh, man, the look on Papyrus' face when a kid told him he looked cool was priceless. Heh heh, aw man, he should have had a camera with him at that time. Would have been fun to have snapped a photo of it.

 _Pit. Pat. Pit._

His eyes turned to gaze over at the small form next to him. A small chuckle left his mouth. The kid sure did look cute curled up fast asleep. It was hard to imagine that in one timeline they were a malicious murder that killed everyone he knew and loved… Even harder to imagine that they were capable of killing even the toughest monster out there despite their small size and young age. Even harder still to believe that they had this ability to SAVE and RESET everything no problem. Jumping timelines, choosing to either spare or kill, determined enough to do every single time…

 _Pat. Pit. Pat._

… It's… hard to believe that… they could do that so simply without a second choice from someone else. Hard to believe that they can choose and have no options from anyone else…

 _Pit. Pat… pit._

No one to say anything in their option or have a word on their thoughts… Just vaguely remembering the other timelines but with no real memory of it.

 _Pat. Pit… pat._

No one… 'cept him, of course. Though, he wouldn't have a clear memory of the timelines, but still aware of the resets.

 _Pit… pat… pit._

Careful not to disturb them from their sleep, he ruffled their hair a bit, smiling fondly at the peaceful look on Frisks small face that he hadn't seen in a while. Being the monsters ambassador sure did take a number on the kid. All the meetings and negotiations sure did take a lot of work and sleeping hours away. It worried Tori to no end that the kid rarely got any rest now a day's.

 _Pat… pit… pat…_

His thought drifted to the old legend of Mt. Ebott, the one that said that anyone who climbed the mountain was never heard from again. If he could frown, he would have done so by now. Why would Frisk climb the mountain? The other seven humans who climbed the mountain probably had their reasons, but what was Frisks? He traced a thumb gently over their cheek. The kid must have gone through something bad if they went and climbed the mountain. Pretty bad if Toriel couldn't get them to open up and tell them. His gaze went back on the ceiling. The kid would open up and tell them one day. Right now, maybe focusing on helping monsters and human getting along should be the only thing on their mind.

 _Pit… pat…_

His eyelids drooped. Maybe, just this once, they wouldn't reset everything. A soft chuckle left his mouth.

 _Pat… pit…_

Yeah, wouldn't that be nice?

 _Pit…_

… just this… one… time…

* * *

 **This story hit me hard in the brain and I just couldn't let it go away! The first chapter is short but I plan to make the chapters longer later on! Please leave a review of your thoughts on this so far. The more that you leave a review, the more inspired I get to continue!  
**


End file.
